


Let Me Take Care of You

by carbonated_dilf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poor Tony Stark, Protective Stephen Strange, The Cloak of Levitation Helps Too, This is also the first fic I've ever had the courage to upload, This is literally just a reason for me to write a short fluffy fanfic, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, please be nice to me, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-04-20 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonated_dilf/pseuds/carbonated_dilf
Summary: Even while Tony is healing after Afghanistan, some days are worse than others.Luckily Stephen is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ducklings! This is my first fanfic that I've actually bothered to upload so please be nice to me. Enjoy the story uwu

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle that?" Tony tried to take on a teasing tone, like it was a challenge to do such a simple favor for him, but his smile came out more as a grimace. 

"I'm not just sure, I'm positive." Stephen promised, his voice calm and even. The shower water had been turned on nice and hot, since he knew his boyfriend couldn't stand cold water, and he stepped under the spray first confidently like he was conquering an enemy.

"I've got you, sweetheart." Tony couldn't help but put his faith in Stephen; the man had never let him down, not even when he feared the very portals he made. 

The genius shot a fearful glance at the treacherous water before nodding in determination. Today was one of the worse days, even as he was recovering after Afghanistan. 

Stephen blocked most of the spray from getting on him when he stepped inside, immediately having his partner's arms wrapped around him to pull him close to his chest. 

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." He murmured, brushing his hand over his shorter boyfriend's hair. "You need a minute to get used to it?"

Tony snuffed against the crook of Stephen's neck as he nosed against it, content to take in his scent rather than focusing on all the bad thoughts that ran rampant in his mind. "I think I'm okay." 

Stephen allowed himself a moment to bask in his pride for his lover, how strong he was and how much trust he put in him. It compelled him to place a kiss on Tony's forehead before he turned them around in the spacious shower. 

Tony gasped raggedly when the water hit his back and graced the back of his head, and Stephen shushed him quietly, never putting more than a few inches between them. While Tony's eyes were screwed shut, he carded his fingers through his hair to dampen it, relishing in the sigh the other couldn't help as he did so. 

He reached back for the shampoo - the one they now shared that was originally his. Tony rarely used his own soap anymore.

_Tony stepped out of the shower in his boxers, still slightly dripping as he got ready for bed. Stephen noticed the difference in the scent of the room as soon as the smaller man came into the room._

_“Did you use my soap?” Stephen asked him with mirth, flashing a suspicious grin,_

_“What?” Tony replied dumbly, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “No, why would I do that?”_

_Stephen hummed in feigned understanding as he made his way over to his tense boyfriend, pulling him into his arms. _

_“I like it on you.” He whispered into Tony’s ear. The laughter Stephen experienced at the shiver that ran up Tony’s spine was very worth the cursing he got.___

_ _Pouring a generous amount of the shampoo into the palm of his hand, he warmed it up and lathered it into Tony's hair, forcing another distracted hum out of him. _ _

_ _"Good?" Stephen checked in a soft tone, running his gaze over Tony's face to make sure he didn't see anything tense in his expression. However, the smaller man didn't look distressed as his trembling fingers parted his hair, only sweet and pliant and beautiful. _ _

_ _"Much better." Tony replied, sounding relieved. Stephen helping him associate water with a good thing rather than something like Afghanistan must've taken a thousand pounds off his shoulders._ _

_ _Stephen smiled and tipped Tony's head back a little to rinse out the soap. Time slipped by, and he couldn't tell if they had been in the shower for thirty minutes or an hour before they were finally washed. _ _

_ _The bathroom outside the shower was warm with humidity when they were able to drag themselves away from each other long enough to step out. Tony opened his mouth to protest when Stephen started drying him off, but upon seeing the raise of his brow, he quickly reversed his decision and slipped further into drowsiness. _ _

_ _"Do I get to dry you now?" Tony asked, out of all things. For how long they'd been together, he still had some problems just allowing him to do things for him without expecting anything in return. It broke his heart. _ _

_ _"Maybe another time," Stephen said. "Let me take care of you."_ _

_ _His cloak appeared in the room in a flash, its corners flicking in greeting. Levi suddenly wrapped Tony up in a burrito of warm, heavy material with only a squawk of surprise before he was flown out of the room. Stephen laughed the entire time, following after his cheeky cloak and his soon-to-be-fiancé._ _


End file.
